


The Perfect Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Episode: s10e08 Ne'e Aku Ne'e Mai Ke One O Punahoa (That Way & This Way Shifts the Sand of Punahoa), Established Relationship, General, Grievers, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Post-Episode: s10e08 Ne'e Aku Ne'e Mai Ke One O Punahoa, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve are spending the day together with the kids, Afterwards, He thanks him, What does the blond say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	The Perfect Day:

*Summary: Danny & Steve are spending the day together with the kids, Afterwards, He thanks him, What does the blond say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to be out of the house, Cause he was thinking of his mother, & everything that happened, while he was in Mexico, trying to rescue her from a drug cartel. He felt like he failed her in his heart, but he knew in his mind that he did everything that he could, But, He really couldn't shake it, as he was trying to take time off for grieving.

The Five-O Commander knew that his partner & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams is worried about him, Ever since they came home. He wanted to tell him what he was thinking, but he didn’t want to corrupt the most bright, & beautiful thing in his life.

They got home, Danny was making their dinner, while Steve helped him, & organized everything in the process. “Danny, Thank you for today, I needed it, & it was fun to be with the kids, It just felt good to be normal, & to do something normal once again”, The Former Seal told him. The Shorter Man smiled, & said in response to that.

“You are welcome, Babe, I figured we needed a distraction, & some fun, So, I also figured you were missing the kids, It was a win-win situation”, The Blond said with a smile. He leaned over, & kissed him on the lips sweetly. They continued on with their cooking, & enjoying each other’s company.

Steve knew it was okay not to be okay, It takes time, & it was time that he was glad that he had. Also, He knew that Danny would do anything to make him happy, & make perfect days like that day for him in the future. He would take them, whenever they are offered.

The End.


End file.
